


Истории о маленьком драконе

by Wolf_Song



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Song/pseuds/Wolf_Song
Summary: Он сходит с одного пути, чтобы оказаться на другом, и воспоминания кружатся, кружатся, подобно снежинкам в лёгком заоблачном воздухе. Давно ли хозяин морозной высоты впервые встал на крыло?





	Истории о маленьком драконе

Горные драконы очень рано встают на крыло. Просто на безумной высоте, где от холода воздух оседает инеем в горле, где на каждом шагу хрупкие вершины заледеневших скал, без этого умения прожить нереально.  
  
И вот сегодня один такой пернатый малыш, жалких два или три месяца назад разбивший скорлупу острым клювовидным носом, идёт к выходу из пещеры. Родитель подталкивает его мордой, ободряюще ворчит и фыркает. Горные драконы не очень большие и невероятно лёгкие. Таких, как они, относят к вивернам: с худым телом, широкой грудной клеткой, парой крепких когтистых лап сверху они похожи на птиц. Их крылья невероятно длинны и широки, а природа дала им густое и тёплое оперение. Из-за его серебряного оттенка многие люди рискуют и идут в горы за шубкой детёнышей. Малыш всё это прекрасно осознаёт и понимает, что полёт — его спасение.  
  
Длинный и тонкий его хвост, увенчанный широким перьевым веером, мотается из стороны в сторону, но взрослый виверн уже не идёт за ним, только наблюдает круглым жёлтым глазом. Маленький ящер почти крадётся к краю скалы, неуверенно цепляясь за камни когтями на сгибах крыльев, точно летучая мышь. Неожиданно его догоняет раскатистый рык, и юный виверн, не поняв, что его таким образом поторопил родитель, перепугался до полусмерти. Инстинкты заставляют его сердце биться быстрее, а лёгкие — наполняться кислородом больше. Почти в два прыжка достигнув опасного края, он порывисто раскрывает крылья и заводит их за спину, взъерошив перья. Впервые эти сильные мышцы заставят его крылья работать как надо. Впереди лишь морозная высота и ледяное небо, он вытягивает тонкую шею, устремляет вперёд рогатую голову и глубоко вдыхает. Ещё секунда — он толкается лапами со всех сил, выгибает спину и камнем падает вниз. Его крылья согнуты, а сам он не совсем понимает, что делает, и пугается ещё больше.  
  
Все ближе же становится каменная поверхность нижней скалы, маленький виверн понимает, что сейчас разобьётся, и совсем сжимается, превращаясь в летящую вниз стрелу. Он зажмуривает глаза.  
  
Неожиданно маленький ящер чувствует… Что-то. Это похоже на ветер, но ветер живой и здраво мыслящий. Он гладит плачущего дракона по гладким щекам, уговаривает открыть глаза и заглядывает под крылья. Малыш вдруг понимает: тот ветер, что нужен! Он плавно разворачивает крылья, уже не пытаясь вспомнить, как это делают взрослые. Он сам сделает это. Плавно изгибает шею и хвостом помогает себе выйти из падения. Ветер словно бережно подхватывает его, пружинит о маховые перья и расправляет каждую ворсинку. Будто огромная прозрачная лапа несёт его сначала вперёд, а потом… Потом он взмахивает крыльями и летит вверх!  
  
Торжество охватывает виверна, он запрокидывает голову и буквально пулей вылетает из пустоты, поднимаясь высоко-высоко; его горло исторгает пока лишь радостный визг, но в будущем это будет грозный голос хозяина неба. А пока он усовершенствует свой навык.  
  
Тот самый, что в крови. Полёт.  



End file.
